Who killed Mr CSI
by drama-freak-csim
Summary: Stella throws a murder mystery party for the team.DL.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I know I'm still in the middle of 'Let Love In' but I thought since it's Friday 13th I'd do this little two part story.

Disclaimer: I own Bobby, Elaine and Jimmy, yaaay. No one else :(

* * *

Stella approached Lindsay in the ballistics lab with a wide grin on her face.

"Don't tell me, you ate the Cheshire cat."

Stella's smile faltered. "Excuse me?"

"The Cheshire cat from… never mind. What's up?" Lindsay asked as she prepared a microscope slide. Stella handed a note to Lindsay.

"I'm having a party, and you're invited," Stella said excited.

Lindsay read the note. It was an invitation to a murder mystery party on Friday the 13th.

"I was gonna wait til Halloween but the place it's at was already booked then," Stella explained.

Lindsay read the note further. "You want us to dress up?"

Stella nodded. "Each person will be portraying a different character, each with secrets to hide. I need an RSVP by the start of next week so I can work everything out," She explained. "What do you think?"

"Uh, it's interesting, I've never been to a murder mystery party before. Count me in," Lindsay replied.

"Great. I'll give you your character information later on next week. Once you find out who you are, go to 'Marty's Dress Ups', the address is on the invitation. When you get there tell him Stella Bonasera sent you and he won't charge you," Stella explained. "Ok, I gotta go give out more invitations."

Stella skipped down the hall and stopped at Mac's office. Lindsay smiled to herself. She couldn't imagine Mac Taylor at a role-playing murder mystery party.

When she finished examining the slide under the microscope Lindsay left the room and saw Danny down the hall. He was reading what looked like one of Stella's invitations.

She approached him. "Hey Danny."

"Montana," He looked up. "You get invited to this murder party thing also?"

Lindsay nodded. "Sounds like fun, you going?"

Danny screwed up his face. "Ahhh, I don't know."

"C'mon Danny, it'll be fun. Food's provided," Lindsay pleaded. Danny smiled at her persistency.

"Fine I'll go, but only cos you talked me into it," Danny said, giving in. Lindsay smiled. "Great"

She then walked off. As she walked away she could feel Danny's eyes on her body, particularly her ass, and smiled.

Later on in the next week Stella approached Hawkes, Danny, Lindsay and Mac in the break room. She handed each of them cards. "These are your characters. On the night you'll get a book containing dialogue and all the details and stuff but this is just so you can get your costumes organized. Mac don't even think about standing me up."

Hawkes cleared his throat. "I am Sheldon Hawkes, your butler for the evening," He said in a posh accent.

Lindsay read her card and smiled, which didn't go unnoticed by Danny. "What you got?"

Lindsay concealed her card. "What'd you get?"

Danny smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see on Friday night."

"Stella I don't think this is a good idea," Lindsay called from the dressing room. Stella had agreed to go with her to get her costume.

"Does it fit?"

"Oh yeah, it fits alright."

"Come out, let me see," Stella called.

Lindsay sighed and stepped out from behind the curtain in the dressing room. Stella's eyes went wide. "Wow Linds, you look great. You definitely pull off the slutty maid."

Lindsay smiled. "I'm not suppose to be a slutty maid I'm suppose to be you're respectful maid at your high class dinner party."

She turned at looked in the mirror. The outfit fit her perfectly. It hugged her curves in all the right places and stopped just short of her knee, her fit legs visible through the thin tights. She had to admit it, she looked sexy, but it wasn't the look she was expecting when she signed up for this.

"I have a feeling you'll be playing more than just an innocent nurse on Friday night," Stella said mysteriously.

"Really? So you know what's gonna happen?"

"Well no, my friend Jimmy will be the only one who knows, after all he orchestrated the whole thing. He'll be playing the detective and he let me in on a few minor secrets."

"Damn Lindsay," Said a voice behind her. She turned quickly to see Flack staring at her.

"Flack? What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked a little embarrassed.

"I'm getting my costume," He explained holding up a tux. "But… Damn Lindsay."

Lindsay smirked. After all, who wouldn't like a compliment like that.

Flack rubbed his hands together. "Oh, Messer is so gonna love this."

"Hey, don't tell Danny. At least let him wait and find out on Friday," Lindsay said, trying not to sound like she cared. Stella and Flack looked at each other knowingly.

Flack grinned. "Wait til you see Danny's costume, it's hilarious."

"Yeah, it's almost as good as yours Lindsay," Stella agreed.

"You've seen his costume? What is he?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"You'll just have to wait and find out on Friday."

Lindsay arrived at the building where the party was held a little before six. She took out her compact and checked to see if her make-up was okay.

Just as she was about to knock she heard a whistle behind her. She twirled around and was gob smacked. Danny was wearing slacks with braces slung off to the side and a slightly grubby white tank top.

"I know I've said this before Montana but you clean up _damn_ good," he complimented. "You'd make a good maid."

Lindsay blushed. "Uh… I'm a little confused as to who you are."

Danny looked down at his costume and shrugged. "I'm the _'gruff electrician/plumber'_ that's staying in the house."

Lindsay realized they had been standing at the door for quite a while so knocked. Stella answered almost immediately. "Hey guys, come in."

Stella was wearing a long red gown and feathery scarf. Her make-up complimented her look

Danny and Lindsay walked into the huge apartment. There were little closets and hallways, and three main rooms. There was a dinning room where a long table was set out with food and candles. The next room was a lounge room with sofas, a television, and a fireplace. They weren't allowed in the final room yet.

Everyone gathered in the dining room. Stella handed out everyone's books, which contained their information for the evening. Lindsay looked around, there were ten people including her self and all were wearing costumes.

"Ok, before we begin there are a couple of rules. Don't read ahead in your book or it will give too much away. Everything will be discovered in it's own time. Don't share any information in your book with anyone else unless you are instructed to read it. And don't forget, this is suppose to be fun," Stella explained, looking directly at Mac. " The more you get into it the more fun it is, try to imagine that you are who your piece of paper says. Ok, I think we should introduce ourselves. I am Lady Stella Bonasera, your hostess for the evening. Welcome to my dinner party."

Stella sat in her place at the long dinning table.

"I am Sir Don Flack, wife to Lady Stella Bonasera," Flack said in a deep voice, he sat down at the table.

Mac hesitated before speaking. "I am Professor Mac Taylor, an honored guest and close friend to Sir Flack."

Lindsay held back a laugh at his posh accent.

"Colonel Adam , pleased to accept this invitation on my way passing through town." Adam sat.

A lady Lindsay didn't recognize stepped forward.

"I am Ms. Elaine Kronski, long time friends of Lady Stella and Colonel Adam."

They sat down next to each other at the table.

"I am Master Sheldon Hawkes, this is my colleague Master Bobby Finn," Hawkes said, gesturing to another man Lindsay was unfamiliar with. "We will be your butlers for the evening."

Next it was Lindsay's turn. She cleared her throat.

"Good evening, I'm Ms. Lindsay Monroe, you're maid for the evening," She greeted in an innocent southern voice. Her card read that she was from Louisiana.

Danny was intrigued by Lindsay's cute accent. "I'm Danny Messer, a plumber/electrician. I'm staying as a guest in Lady Stella's lovely home."

With that, everyone was introduced except one person.

"And I, am Detective Jimmy Stiles," The man in the typical Sherlock Holmes outfit stated. "Up until the murder, think of me as invisible. Don't forget to check your book regularly. Neither the murderer nor the victim know who they are yet. You are encouraged to participate and discover the murderer before they are revealed, so keep your eyes open."

Everyone was seated at the table except Lindsay, Danny, Hawkes, Bobby, and Jimmy.

The game began immediately. Lindsay was assigned into the kitchen by herself to wash dishes. She could hear the conversation in the dining room.

"So," Professor Mac began. "When will our meal be served?"

"Ms. Monroe!" Stella called. Lindsay appeared immediately. "Yes Ma'am?"

"When will supper be served?"

"I'm terribly sorry Ma'am, we're running a little behind schedule. It will be another 20 minutes."

Lindsay was dismissed. She retreated into the kitchen and read to see what she had to do next.

"So Elaine," Flack asked. "How long have you been friends with my wife and Colonel Adam?"

"Oh, you misunderstand," Elaine replied. "Colonel Adam and I are no longer friends."

Colonel Adam glared at her and crossed his arms, visibly trying to hide a smile.

"Honey, Elaine has been to our mansion countless times and you still don't know?" Lady Stella asked. Sir Flack shrugged.

Lady Stella sighed. "The food will take a while, we shall wait in the lounge room, follow me."

The group of people followed. Suddenly, the lights went out. There was the sound of a thumping, screaming, smashing, and gasping for air. When the lights returned on Elaine was lying in the dining room on the ground with a rope around her neck. Everyone gasped.

Detective Jimmy Stiles approached the body. "She's dead," He confirmed. "Someone in here is a cold-blooded murderer."

Gasps were heard around the room. Detective Stiles ordered everyone into the lounge.

Lindsay noticed that Danny walked in after the commotion. She gave him a questioning look, wondering if his character was involved. Danny saw her staring at him and gave her a wink. But it wasn't electrician Danny winking, it was CSI Danny winking; reminding Lindsay that this was all just a well orchestrated game.

"Excuse me Sir," Detective Stiles said to Danny. "I don't recall seeing you. Where were you just then during the murder?"

"Well, I saw the lights go out. I'm an electrician so I went to the fuse box outside to turn the lights back on, when I came back in, everyone was gathering round this young lady's body," Danny explained.

"Everyone, come sit," Detective Stiles ordered. Lindsay, who was standing near the door way came to sit down. Everyone seemed to be eying everyone suspiciously.

"No one shall leave this room until the murderer has been discovered. I'm going to go examine the body. Be careful who you talk to in the room, you never know if you could become the next victim," Detective Stiles said before leaving.

Lindsay smiled. She was really enjoying herself. Even though Detective Stiles left the room everyone seemed to remain in character. Lindsay checked her book. She was supposed to be talking to Lady Stella. On her way there she felt a strong arm grab hand.

She turned, not surprised to see it was Danny. She smirked. "I shouldn't be talking to you," She drawled in her southern accent. "For all I know, you could be the murderer.

Danny mirrored her smirk. "You may be right, maybe I am the murderer, then again, I seem to remember a certain southern maid with no alibi." He released his grip on her hand, which had now become a soft but firm hold.

Lindsay slowly walked away from Danny and over to Stella. Danny looked in his book, there was nothing he had to do for the time being so he watched what the people around him were doing. There were groups of people talking. Lady Stella was having a word with Lindsay, and Sir Flack was having a casual conversation with Professor Mac and Colonel Adam, but the conversation that interested Danny the most was happening on the other side of the room.

The two butlers, Master Hawkes and Master Bobby, were having a discreet conversation. Master Bobby looked as if he was explaining something to Master Hawkes, and Danny was intrigued. Another thing that interested Danny was the glances that Sir Flack kept sending to Lady Stella and Lindsay.

Detective Stiles returned to the room. "I've just made some interesting discoveries," He announced. Everyone sat.

Detective Stiles turned to Danny. "Danny Messer, how did you know the victim?"

Lindsay bit back a smile.

"I had never seen Ms. Elaine before today," He answered.

"Really. I had you checked out. Seems this isn't your first run in with the law. You have quite a criminal record. Breaking and entering, robbery, assault…"

Gasps were heard around the room. Danny fought hard to stay into character.

"I admit I have a criminal record, but I am not a murderer. I'm a changed person."

As Lindsay watched the interaction she felt a presence behind her. "I need to talk to you," Sir Flack whispered.

"At a time like this?"

"I need to know that… If any accusations are made…"

"What? Are you threatening me?"

"I cannot let this get out, I _will_ not let this get out," Sir Flack whispered, before distancing himself. Danny noticed that Sir Flack gave Professor Mac a nod of the head.

Lindsay had read what the book had told her, and she was sure that guests around the room noticed them talking.

Lindsay figured that her character had an affair with Sir Flack and that he was making sure that she'd deny it if any accusations were made. She thought something might have happened between the two from Flack's glances at her during the night. Lindsay made a mental note not to forget Flack's threat.

The Detective was still questioning Danny when Lindsay realized that some people were missing. Master Hawkes, Colonel Adam, Lady Stella, and Professor Mac were nowhere to be seen. Before anybody could blink, the lights were out again. This time only a gunshot was heard before the lights turned on a minute later.

Lady Stella's body lay in a pool of blood in the dining room near where Elaine's body was found.

Professor Mac, Colonel Adam, Master Hawkes, and Danny stood around the body. Danny and Colonel Adam both had fake blood on their clothes. Detective Stiles gathered the four to one side of the lounge room.

"One of them must be the murderer," Sir Flack said. He looked them in the eyes. "Which one of you killed Lady Stella?"

Detective Stiles looked directly at Danny, who was wiping the blood off his shirt. "You, get in the chair." Danny was sat down and his hands tied behind his back. "You've got blood all over you."

"I fell in it," Danny muttered. "I went to go fix the lights but was bumped, there was a real rumble in there. Besides, I'm not the only one with blood on my hands."

All eyes scanned the other three, and settled on Colonel Adams hands, red with blood. He didn't seem to worry, but Professor Mac, on the other hand, seemed agitated. "What the hell is going on here?"

Danny noticed his reaction.

"How did that blood get on your hands Colonel Adams?" Detective Stiles asked.

"The exact same way as him," He replied, pointing towards Danny. "There was a struggle in there, I couldn't tell who was who. I'm not the murderer, but one of these guys sure is."

"Really?" Hawkes spoke up. "I overheard earlier that you and Ms. Elaine used to be friends but that it wasn't the case anymore. So what happened? A falling out? That may be motive."

All eyes went to Colonel Adams. He looked around nervously. "Look, Elaine and I weren't really friends anymore but that doesn't mean I killed her.

Meanwhile Stella joined her friend Elaine in the back room. There was a table full of food and chairs.

"Bout time," Elaine said, giving her friend a hug. "I was getting lonely back here. I suppose you got murdered too."

Stella nodded, picking up a chip.

"Who was it?" asked Elaine. "That sexy electrician?"

Stella laughed. "I'm not sure, but keep your hands off him, or the maid will clobber you."

"To find the murderer," Detective Stiles announced. "We must follow the evidence. We know that Master Hawkes, Electrician Danny, Colonel Adam, or Professor Mac is the murderer. All we have to do is tie them to the crime."

Detective Stiles walked into the Dining room.

Lindsay looked at her book and smiled. She had to go see Danny.

She walked over to him.

"Ma'am, you mind untying me?"

Master Hawkes appeared behind Lindsay. "Lindsay, you shouldn't be talking to him." He whisked her away into the other room while glaring at Danny. "All this commotion… are you alright?"

Lindsay nodded.

"Maybe you should just stay close by me, I'll protect you."

As Hawkes held her close, pieces of the puzzle began forming in her brain.

While everyone was in the dining room, Master Bobby approached Detective Stiles.

"Detective," He whispered. "There's something important I have to tell you, about Ms. Elaine's murder."

Unfortunately, everybody in the room heard him, and all eyes turned to him. In a flash of the lights were out. There was a struggle.

"Lindsay," Danny called. She found her way to the other room. "Untie me will ya."

Lindsay fumbled around in the dark trying to untie Danny. She could hear the commotion from the other room.

"No," She could hear Master Bobby breathe. "It wasn't…murderer…Lady Stella…Lady Stella…"

The room went silent.

After about a minute of silence the lights turned on. Danny and Lindsay had already returned to the room. Master Bobby lay on the floor with a rope tied around his neck.

The Detective shook his head. "Another murder. Unless this is solved soon, there may be no one left."

Detective Stiles dragged Master Bobby into the back room where Stella and Elaine were and left quickly.

"Oh no," Stella said. "Don't tell me you got shot too,"

Bobby shook his head and made his way to the food table. "I got strangled, just like Elaine."

Stella smiled. "Three murders, two different MO's. Something tells me there's more than one killer out there."

Meanwhile, Danny was having similar thoughts. Two different murderers, but who?

Danny was due to interrupt a conversation between Professor Mac and Sir Flack.

He made his way to them.

"… not what I told you," Sir Flack hissed.

"This is out of control!"

"Elaine would have ruined me!"

Danny approached. Sir Flack eyed him suspiciously. "Can I help you?"

"I noticed, you don't seem to chocked up on your wife's murder," Danny replied.

Professor Mac shoved Danny aside. "Out of the way. You should mind your own business." Flack fought hard not to smile.

Detective Stiles returned. "The murderer, used great strength and determination to strangle Master Bobby. Epithelials for the murderer's hands will be on the rope, however there's no time to match DNA. The killer, will most likely have burns on their hands from the rope."

Detective Stiles went straight to Lindsay. "Show me your hands Ma'am."

Lindsay turned her palms up. Her hands were raw and red. Gasps were heard around the room.

"Miss Monroe, this doesn't look good," Detective Stiles stated.

"I, I can explain," She said, accent strong. "I… My hands are red from freeing this Sir from his chair."

"I heard Master Bobby saying that Lady Stella was the murderer," Sir Flack said.

"No, he was saying that Lady Stella was the one who murdered Ms. Elaine," Professor Mac corrected. "But what about Lady Stella, who killed her?"

"Professor Mac," Lindsay said, making her way towards him. It wasn't in her script but she had noticed something. "What's that on your hands?"

She turned up his hands to see red marks across them.

"You're the murderer?" Colonel Adams asked.

Lindsay smiled and cleared her throat.

"I think I know what's going on here," She said in her regular voice.

"That makes two of us," Danny added. "I know why Elaine was murdered."

* * *

The second part is comming up soon, tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks for the reviews. (I got 13 reviews on Friday the 13th). This is the final part of my story.

* * *

All eyes turned to Danny and Lindsay. Danny nodded towards Lindsay. "Ladies first." 

Lindsay stepped forward. "First of all, we can all see that Professor Mac is responsible for Master Bobby's death. He received burns on his hands from strangling him. Ms. Elaine was killed in the exact same way as Master Bobby which means Professor Mac murdered them both."

Danny stepped in. "But Professor Mac didn't murder Lady Stella, she was shot with a gun."

"No, Professor Mac was surprised when Lady Stella's body was found because that wasn't part of his plan," Lindsay added.

"So now the question becomes why did Professor Mac murder Ms. Elaine and Master Bobby, and who murdered Stella?" Danny stated.

"We all know that Master Bobby knew something about Ms. Elaine's murder. He told Detective Stiles in front of everyone. Professor Mac saw this and murdered him. Master Bobby's death was Professor Mac's way of covering tracks. He was never part of the real problem," Lindsay stated.

"That's right the real problem," Danny jumped in again, glancing at Lindsay. "Mac strangled his victims but this was no crime of passion, at least not for him anyway. After all, what would he gain for the murders? And if you're not murdering for passion? Why else?"

"Money. Professor Mac was paid to murderer Ms. Elaine," Lindsay said, feeling her thoughts mix with Danny's.

"Paid by his rich, long time friend, the one and only Sir Flack. When Lady Stella was murdered he told Professor Mac that it was not what he told him to do. Sir Flack was worried. Worried that Ms. Elaine would ruin him. Expose him for the dirty lying cheat that he was."

Lindsay and Danny were running the show now. Everyone listened intently as Lindsay continued.

"So Professor Mac murdered Ms. Elaine because Sir Flack was worried that she would tell Ms. Stella about the affair. But there was one more person who posed a threat to Sir Flack. Me."

"That's right. While Sir Flack and Professor Mac were having a conversation he kept glancing across the room cos at the exact same time you were having a talk with Lady Stella. The Mrs and the mistress, now that got him worried," Danny said.

"So when he got the chance he pulled me aside and threatened me not to tell."

"Then he nodded to his assassin that he took care of it and that Lindsay was not a threat."

"So their work was done, which brings us to Lady Stella's murder," Lindsay said to Danny.

"Master Bobby thought that Lady Stella murdered Ms. Elaine. Of course we know now that this is not true, but Master Bobby must've thought that Lady Stella murdered Ms. Elaine for the affair. After all, everyone seemed to know about it except Lady Stella."

"So you're saying Master Bobby murdered Lady Stella because he thought Lady Stella murdered Ms. Elaine?" Adam asked.

"No," Danny replied. "Master Bobby was just a simple Butler. He didn't care about Lady Stella or Ms. Elaine. But he did care about his only friend, Master Hawkes. When Ms. Elaine was murdered, Master Bobby confided in Master Hawkes that he thought it was Lady Stella. But why would Master Hawkes care he wasn't involved in Lady Stella or Ms. Elaine either?"

Danny looked to Lindsay.

"Master Hawkes thought that Lady Stella was out for revenge, killing Sir Flack's mistress. And he thought if she were murdered, surely Sir Flack's other mistresses would be next."

"Master Hawkes killed Lady Stella, because he wanted to protect you," Danny said, pointing towards Lindsay.

Lindsay nodded.

"Master Hawkes wasn't in a relationship with the maid, but he cared for her. With Sir Flack it was purely sex, but with Master Hawkes, he had an emotional connection. He wanted to protect her. And he was not about to let her get murdered. When the attention was turned to four people, he tried to push the blame on Colonel Adam, saying he had motive. He didn't want anyone suspecting him."

"Master Hawkes thought he was protecting Lindsay by murdering Lady Stella," Danny explained.

"But Lady Stella wasn't the murderer, Professor Mac was," Lindsay said knowingly.

"And Master Bobby didn't figure it out until it was too late. Professor Mac thought that Master Bobby knew he murdered Ms. Elaine and was gonna tell Detective Stiles."

"So I paid Mac to murder Elaine, Hawkes murdered Stella, and then Mac murdered Bobby," Flack summed up.

Jimmy clapped. "You solved the murder, or murders. Now it's time to eat."

The group followed Jimmy into the back room where Stella, Bobby, and Elaine were waiting.

Mac and Hawkes walked up to Stella. "Forgive me for murdering you?"

Stella put her arm around his neck. "Of course. I thought you'd be the one cracking the mystery Mac."

Mac smiled. "And steal the limelight from those two?" He nodded towards Lindsay and Danny who were chatting across the room.

"They make one hell of a team."

Hawkes made his way over to Lindsay who was laughing at Danny. "I had fun being in love with you Linds, even if you didn't feel the same way."

Danny smiled. "She would've rejected you for Flack."

"Please, I can get any girl Flack can."

"Oh yeah? Twenty bucks says you can't win her over," Danny said, pointing to Flack who was chatting up Elaine. Hawkes smiled. "You're going down Flack." He made his way over to them, leaving Danny and Lindsay alone. Lindsay noticed Danny's grin.

"I told you you'd have fun," She said with a smile.

"Ok, so it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Definitely didn't see you coming as a maid with a saucy accent."

Lindsay smiled and twirled in her outfit. "Yeah, I'm thinking of pulling out mt sexy nurse costume at the Christmas party."

Danny smiled and turned to see how Hawkes was doing.

Elaine was standing in between Flack and Hawkes. Both were talking to her but she didn't seem interested, she was busy checking out Adam across the room.

Finally she smiled at them both politely before excusing herself and making her way to Adam. Danny and Lindsay smirked at Hawkes and Flack across the room. "I just won 40 bucks," Danny said victoriously.

"40, what happened to 20?"

"20 from Flack, 20 from Hawkes."

Lindsay laughed. "How many people did you make bets with?"

Danny raised his eyebrows mischievously, causing Lindsay to laugh again.

Hawkes and Flack smirked at them from across the room.

"10 bucks says he makes a move and she turns him down," Flack said to Hawkes.

"I'm tired of losing money," Hawkes complained. "Though I'd probably win."

"You think?"

"C'mon, she's a slutty maid, he's a gruff electrician. They're perfect together."

Lindsay looked at her watch and frowned. "I think I'm gonna get going."

"Are you serious? It's only like 9. Come out for some drinks," Danny persisted.

Lindsay smiled slightly. "I, I can't tonight Danny. Maybe some other time."

Danny sighed as she walked away to say goodbye to Stella.

Flack and Hawkes joined him. "Told you she'd reject him."

"I see you're making great progress with Elaine," Danny teased back.

Flack shrugged. "I don't mind. It's not like I lost her to Hawkes."

Hawkes glared. "Pick any woman in this room and I'll bet you anything she'll choose me over you."

Flack looked around the room. "Let's see, well there's Stella… and Lindsay-"

"Don't even go there," Danny joked.

"Wow, there's a lot less women here than I thought," Hawkes stated.

Hawkes and Flack looked at Stella and then eyed each other. In a heartbeat they were rushing towards her.

Danny smiled and shook his head. He glanced around the room and saw Lindsay was leaving. He sighed. She was the real reason he came to this thing so he figured he'd leave too.

Danny turned on his television and settled on a basketball game between Miami Heats and L.A. Lakers. He got a beer out of the fridge before hearing a knock at his door. It was quiet, so he waited for a minute, wondering if he'd imagined it. Nope, there it was again.

"Hang on." He made his way to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Lindsay standing in front of him, not wearing the outfit anymore.

He smiled. "You changed."

"You didn't. I was wondering… still up for that drink?"

"Uh, sure come in. What happened to 'I can't tonight'? " Danny stepped aside as she squeezed past.

"I changed my mind."

"Beer?"

"Sure."

Lindsay made herself comfy on the couch in front of the TV as Danny got her drink.

He handed it to her and sat close to her on the couch. "Thanks."

Danny's bare arms brushed up against hers and she noticed the tattoo on his shoulder.

"When'd you get this?" She asked, tracing it with her finger. It burned through his skin. "Uh, a while ago, when I was a teenager."

Lindsay noticed she was still touching his arm and pulled her hand away quickly. She focused on the game. Miami was up by five.

"I… I had a lot of fun tonight." Lindsay said. "Role playing, pretending to be someone else. Who would've thought Mac would be a murderer."

"Who would've thought innocent southern Lindsay would be such a mistress."

Lindsay smirked. Danny turned back to the game. Miami Heats were now leading by eight.

"Plus, It was fun hanging out with you," Lindsay added quietly.

Danny smiled but continued looking watching the game. "You… you don't have to wait for the next murder-mystery party to hang out with me… I mean, we can hang out like this, whenever you want."

Lindsay remained quiet.

After a while she finally spoke. "Ok, Miami wins, you take me out to dinner, Lakers win, I'll take you somewhere."

Danny smirked. "On one condition."

Lindsay looked at him.

"You wear the sexy nurse outfit."

THE END


End file.
